Always There For You
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Prompt 1: Blaine stays over at the Hummel's house one night due to bad weather, and Burt has made him sleep on the couch. During the night, Kurt wakes up screaming from a nightmare, and his family and Blaine rush to check on him. Burt tries to comfort his son, but Kurt only wants Blaine. Slightly embarrassed Kurt. (Constains Slash!)


Fandom: Glee  
Title: Always There For You  
Characters: Kurt and Blaine with appearances by Burt, Carole and Finn.  
Pairing: Klaine  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Slash.  
Summary: Based on Prompt #1 from my Klaine Drabble Prompt thread on GleeForum.  
A/N: Thanks to RangerGurlGleek1211 for the prompt and to my friend and beta Judy. Thanks ladies!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn, Blaine or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 570 words without title or ending.

Prompt 1: Blaine stays over at the Hummel's house one night due to bad weather, and Burt has made him sleep on the couch. During the night, Kurt wakes up screaming from a nightmare, and his family and Blaine rush to check on him. Burt tries to comfort his son, but Kurt only wants Blaine. Slightly embarrassed Kurt.

Note: This is AU where Carole and Finn moved in with Burt and Kurt, but Burt and Carole aren't married, just dating.

*Always There For You*

The sound of screaming made Blaine jerk awake and look around, before realizing that he was in the Hummel's living room, sleeping on their couch, and the screaming was coming from Kurt's bedroom.

He quickly got up and headed for his boyfriend's room, to find Carole and Finn standing in the hallway as he approached. He peeked inside his boyfriend's bedroom and saw Burt leaning over his son, trying to wake him, but it didn't work.

"Kurt, it's okay, it was just a dream!" Burt said, as he tried to wake his son and calm him down at the same time. When a few minutes passed and Kurt blinked a few times, he finally woke up and realized what had scared him had been a dream.

He pulled away from his father and looked over to where Carole, Finn and Blaine were standing, watching him worriedly. After a few moments, he drew in a shaky breath and then looked at his father and said, "I'm okay, Dad. I'm awake now, and I know it was just a dream."

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you were screaming so loudly I thought someone was attacking you." He watched as Kurt tried to calm down, and was worried about whatever had been so bad that it had scared his son.

Kurt looked over at his father and after a moment, he nodded and said, "I'll be fine. It was just a dream." After a moment of silence he said, "Is it okay if Blaine stays with me the rest of the night? We'll leave the door open." His father thought about it and then nodded, and ushered Carole and Finn out. Kurt sighed in relief when Blaine entered the room and joined him in his bed.

When everyone else was gone, Blaine pulled his boyfriend close. "Are you really okay? I mean, you know that you don't have to pretend with me, right? I love you no matter what, and if something scares or hurts you, I want to know about it so that I can fix it."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and then said, "I'm embarrassed that I screamed like that and woke everyone up, especially since what happened in the dream didn't really happen." When Blaine gave him a questioning look, Kurt sighed softly and then said, "My nightmare was about you getting hit with that rock-salt slushie and going blind. The only thing was, I could feel the pain you were in when the slushie made contact with your eyes and it scared me. I'm embarrassed that I let a stupid dream scare me so much."

Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend's words. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I want to know these things. I want to be there for you like I'm always there for you. It's normal to have leftover anxiety from something that scared you as much as that day did. I mean, it scared me too. I wasn't expecting them to try and hurt anyone, much less try to blind you."

When Kurt nodded and began to calm down some, Blaine smiled and held his boyfriend close. "Just know that I'm here and I'm okay. Just feel my arms wrapped around you and know that you're safe and I'm safe too." It wasn't long after Blaine spoke, that Kurt fell back asleep. Moments later, Blaine joined his boyfriend as well.

The end.


End file.
